Steps,Commas,Curries and Guilty pleasures
by RiversandSmith
Summary: 10th doc fic with Usual Molly and Kelly, An accident occurs in 1940s Washington. Is Kelly dead? Can the doctor save her? The doctor and Molly also find out that Kelly has an unhealthy obsession with steps and Cher. Humour, some strong language.


After alot of messing about and The doctor growing impatient the girls came out. Kelly had on a black dress with pinky flowers on it.

It hung just above her knee and she wore flat pumpes. She had a shiny red belt on the waist of the skirt. He hair was up and curled at

the sides. Molly had a similar dress in a redish colour with a similar belt to Kelly's only black with red pumps identical

to Kellys, as well as her hair.

"Wow, you two look great!" The doctor said shocked.

"Oi! don't sound so shocked!" Molly shouted teasingly.

"We off then?" He asked. Molly caught a glimpse of herself in the doctors screen console and 'faft'

as the doctor called it, around a little.

"The pair of you look perfect now shift!" he said ushering them out of the TARDIS door.

"Where are we?" Kelly asked.

"Ohhh 1942, London." he picked up a paper Kelly knew he wouldn't be intirely right he was forever getting it wrong.

"Well ish 1944, America! Washington D.C" He said biting his lip.

"I knew it!" She ruffled her hair.

"Does he always get it wrong?" Molly asked laughing.

"More or less." Kelly smiled.

"I do not it's the TARDIS she's old!" He said stroking the door.

"She?" Molly asked. "Why do men always call their cars or their TARDIS's 'she' and not 'he'?" Molly again asked.

"I don't know I get enough stick of women especially you two!" He said sighing.

"Why travel with us then?" Kelly teased.

"Well apart from you being complete pains in the a- -" Molly cut him off.

"Oi!" he grinned widely as Molly cut him off.

"You're great!" He said. He was about to lock the door when a man walked past a soldier with dark hair and blue eyes in a

United States army uniform similar to Kelly's but correct for the era. He walked past Kelly and winked.

"Hello..." Kelly said as he walked past looking at his backside as he walked off. The doctor rolled his eyes and walked off

linking Molly. "Oi!" she said linking his other arm.

"Pervert!" Molly said.

"Naa, I was in there!" Kelly said smirking.

"You'd be surprised you're so obsessed with this era you should no Men had better morals then!" The doctor commented.

"Maybe you should pick up some, with two girls on ya' arm you one!" Molly said laughing.

"I'm just a lucky man!" he said winking and clicking his tongue making Kelly and Molly laugh.

The doctor went upto a blueish looking building. He grinned and pushed the door. Inside was a bar. Couples were dancing

there were tons of men like the one Kelly had been looking at.

"Now that's impressive!" Molly said smirking.

"Pft, they're probably all gay they always are!" Kelly said.

"Gay wasn't heard of in this day and age!" the doctor said.

"Yeah but it still existed, all the good men are gay!" Kelly said.

"You should no, Jack?" The doctor teased. Kelly frowned.

"You sure?" Molly said.

"No he was just I don't know cheesy" She said.

"He was that!" Molly said. "Very good looking but made my skin crawl a little."

"Ok can we stop talking about my ex!" Kelly shouted. A black man in a white suit walked on stage and people cheered.

"Ladies and Gentleman?" He said in a deep sexy voice.

"May I introduce the amazing, the wonderful the only Glenn Miller ladies and gentleman." Kelly looked round straight away

so did Molly.

"Oh my god Glenn Miller?" Molly said she smiled widely.

"Oh yeah this is the year before he got abducted!" The doctor said.

"Oh yeah saw a file about that at UNIT!" Molly said. He walked on and the band started up. A tall man in uniform walked upto

Kelly he was extremely good looking he asked Kelly to dance as she blushed a crimson guilty red and gracefully accepted.

"Oh she's off!" Molly said.

"Come on you" The doctor said taking her hand and dragging her up. The man Kelly was dancing with was official high up

in his field. His name was Auther.

"Kelly thats a pretty name!" He said in Southern American accent.

"Oh thank you!" She said blushing. "I'm with the MOD back home!" Kelly said forgetting herself.

"Oh really? Are you a nurse?" he asked. Kelly got shocked and answered without thinking.

"No I'm a second officer and a doctor!" The man pulled away and looked at her like she was crazy.

"This is in Britain right?" he asked shocked.

"Oh er... Yeah sort of a suffragette!" She panicked.

"Oh!" He said relieved. "You're a bit young to be a doctor!" He said.

"Yeah it's complicated!" She looked at her pumps and carried on dancing.

The doctor and Molly were dancing and watching Kelly and laughing.

"God you're a better dancer than kels!" The doctor said.

"Oh I know the girls got two left feet!" She laughed. "I've seen her in a cat suit back flipping attatched to rope doing

stuff for UNIT but when it comes down to simple mumbo she's all over the place" The doctor laughed.

"He's falling under her charm!" the doctor said joking.

"Wait till she giggles" Molly said looking over his shoulder.

"Kelly giggles?" the doctor said shocked.

"Occasionally!" Molly said. The doctor looked into Molly's big green eyes.

"You and Kelly you're so different but still best friends I think that's amazing. That's one thing I love about humanity so loyal so much pride." he said.

"Yeah opposites attract, thats why we are good together!" Molly said.

"Yeah all three of us now, three of a kind!" the doctor said.

"the three musketeers" She said laughing.

Kelly was having the time of her life when somebody shouted.

"Help! is there a doctor in the house?" She sighed.

"Molly, Kelly and the doctor all looked round." The man was nearest to Kelly. She regretted telling Auther her occupation now.

She mainly did pathology at UNIT but she could operate on the living she had trained medically. The doctor ran over and leant

by the man on the floor. Kelly and Molly hovered round.

"Give the man some air!" A woman shouted.

"Don't worry all three of us are doctors!" Kelly shouted she hated interferers. Kelly began to perform CPR as the doctor

grabbed his screw driver and Molly checked his wrist.

"BP 12 over 50 quickly he's flat lining!" She shouted. Kelly pressed harder on the mans chest trying not to break his ribs.

"He's dead." Molly pronounced it. "Time of death 14:22"

"What happened?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know there was bright light and he just fainted." The same interfering woman said.

"Thanks big mouth!" Kelly said.

"Kelly YOU'RE being rude this time!" The doctor said.

"Good I meant to be!" She said.

"What do you mean a light?" Molly asked.

"I don't know a bright light." A man said.

"What sort of light blue, green, purple, bloody rainbow coloured?" Kelly asked.

"You're so Northern" The doctor said.

"Just white!!" A man shouted.

"Ok big white light that narrows it down" Molly said. The doctor looked at Kelly she knew that face.

"Forget it I'm not doing an autopsy!" She shouted.

"Well I'll find out what this light was." The doctor said.

They were all sat around the TARDIS Kelly and Molly in a strop because he made them stay in there wrapping there heads

around the mystery.

"Got it, it's obvious! the aliens that abducted Glenn Miller were trying to get him but they zapped the wrong guy so

they get Glenn Miller about 2 months later" The doctor said pulling his hands through his hair.

"Isn't he adorable?" Kelly said to Molly. Kelly turned on the TARDIS radio. She smiled wide queen was on.

"YAY!" She shouted they got stations from all around the universe and time. 'Don't stop me now' got to number 1 on Mercury

a few times. Kelly started dancing round the TARDIS grinning.

The doctor grabbed his big suede coat and ran out the TARDIS door still with a jar of Branston pickle in his hand.

"Oi don't take that I want some!" Kelly went shouting out at the doctor. Molly was the only one left.

"Goodbye normal life!" Molly said bemused.

Kelly ran after the doctor her little red pumps clicking.

"Keep up Kel's you used to be fit!" he shouted.

"Well surprisingly enough the TARDIS doesn't have gym!" the doctor whiped round fast.

"Yes it does!" He said. Kelly looked shocked.

"No it doesn't!"

"It does near the wardrobe!" He said as Kelly dug her finger in the jar he was holding licking it.

"You could've told me!" She said whiping a big dolop of branston pickle on the doctors nose and running off.

"Now who has to keep up!" she shouted. Molly was laughing.

"Child!" He shouted after her.

"Oldie!" She shouted back smirking

"How old are you doctor?" Molly asked.

"Oooh about 900!" He said smiling still with branston pickle on his nose and Molly whiped it off.

"Wow and I was scared about hitting 21!" She said sighing.

"When are you 21?" He asked.

"In about 2months." She said "Well from this point about 61 years!" She laughed.

"You forget about birthdays in the TARDIS, we did something for Kelly's though!" He said watching her skip in the

rain ahead of both of them.

"What did you do?"

"Listened to Cher got a cake and went to Blackpool pleasure beach yeah it was nice bu—"Molly cut him off as he rambled.

"God you are really a RAMBLER" Molly said laughing.

"Oh I know!" He said with his hands in his jacket. He looked bemused and pulled something small and fluffy out. It was

a little troll of Kelly's that had got in there some how.

"Oh look Kels twin." He laughed.

"Oi, I heard that!" she shouted.

"God you're really close you and Kelly." Molly said. "It took years for me and Kelly to get that close" She looked into the

doctors brown eyes almost in a trance as they sparkled. She giggled and put her hands on her hips they just seemed to

stay still and looked into each other eyes for a while. Kelly looked over 'Oh great she's seen it" she thought laughing in

her head.

As Kelly began skipping ahead and Molly and the doctor were laughing at her jumping in puddles and eating a lolly she'd found somewhere which surpirsinly tasted good after branston pickle. She looked up. A bright light shined above her head.

It almost blinded her. She couldn't see past the light. She blinked as if it were the sun and her eyes were unprotected from its harmful UV rays. The doctor ran over when Molly looked at him.

"Kelly no! don't look up!" He shouted running to her. It was too late she looked up she elevated a little the doctor grabbed her leg and pulled her down from the light.

Molly pulled the other leg.

"I wish she'd worn her platforms!" Molly said pulling her down. It didn't work she flopped down elegantly alot of short red hair moved across her face she lay looking lifeless. Molly grabbed her pulse. The doctor brushed hair out of her face and pulled out the screw driver and examined her. He screamed and looked up where the light had been.

"No she can't be!" Molly said crying loudly.

The Doctor dropped to the ground next to Molly and stared into Kelly's wide blue lifeless eyes as he frantically grabbed her hand and searched for a pulse. Her reached for her neck but molly reached out and grabbed is hand. "She's gone." Her eyes glistened as a tear slid down her face. "She's gone." A pigeon flew overhead and landed 5 feet away from the trio. Its wings glistened as though they had been covered with vicious oil. "Look, we've got to get her into the TARDIS." Molly choked back a tear. She cried all the time but she was too emotional to cry right now. "We need to move her." Her eyes detached themselves from Kelly's drained eyes and latched onto the Doctors.

"You get her feet. If we're quick no-one will see us." His eyes didn't leave Kelly's face. They struggled to pick up the body. The Doctor picked up pace and looked straight ahead. Molly struggled to keep up with him. They struggled getting through the TARDIS door. Kelly's right pump fell off of her foot and hit the ground with a "clunk". They scrambled over to the sensible chairs and laid her down on them whilst the Doctor ran to the TARDIS door and slammed it shut. He stumbled over to her body and struggled with his jacket. His arm caught in the left sleeve as he began to lash his arms around. He tried to stand on the coat to retrieve his arm from the sleeve but it just tightened on his wrist. He became even more frustrated at this. Molly ran over and grabbed the Doctor by his arms and held him still.

"JUST DON'T." She looked sternly into the Doctors eyes. Her right hand slid down his arm and pulled the sleeve of the jacket off of his hand. "Don't." A Tear ran down the Doctors cheek. He looked down at his shoes and moved his jaw. "I can't loose her." He looked up at Molly. His big brown eyes seemed bigger and browner than ever before.

"The TARDIS. Can't it do anything? Isn't there somewhere in the ship, somewhere that she can 'recharge'? Anything?"

"No I could hook her up to the heart but that's it what it would do I don't know, I'll hook it up now" He seemed to be a little more like himself when the idea had arisen in his head.

"Heart? What heart? What are you talking about? I want to help." She let go of his right arm but clung tightly to his left hand. Her eyes penetrated his.

"The heart of the TARDIS. Look, you shouldn't help. I'll do this. Just, just, don't think about it." He squeezed her hand tightly and let go. He strode over to Kelly. Her body was limp and lifeless. She hadn't even been dead for 10 minutes.

"What then? Will it work? What happens? Is she gonna be okay?" Molly sobbed and grabbed her dress and it swung loosely beside her thighs. The Doctor smiled politely.

"It'll take a while, maybe days but if I do it right she could wake up. There's nothing else we can do. I'm sorry." His eyes glazed over. He leant down and grabbed Kelly around the middle and lifted her so that her head hung limp next to his. He carried her out of the room and out of Molly's sight. She sat staring at Kelly's shoe for what seemed like an eternity. Her head spun. The humming noise that came from beneath her lulled her softly to sleep. She curled up in a tight ball on the floor of the TARDIS. A pair of creamy white dirtied converse sneakers approached Molly. The Doctor bent down and cradled her in his arms. She was a lot taller than Kelly but still not too much for the Doctor. He carried her slowly up the staircase to her room and walked in. The Doctor walked over to Molly's bed and placed her gently in the middle of it before sitting down beside her and leaning against her wall. He brushed her hair off her face and stroked her face as she slept, loudly. They stayed there for over an hour before Molly began to stir. She turned over before opening her eyes only to see the Doctor looking back at her.

"Hello." His smile had returned, not fully, but it had returned.

"What, what am I doing here? What? Why are you just sat there? Where's Kelly? Is she okay?" She looked confused and dazed.

"I brought you up here. I couldn't let you sleep on the floor. And I don't know about Kelly. The TARDIS recognized her when I left her. That's a good sign. No promises though. I don't know exactly how she is now because you're lying on me, so I couldn't move without waking you up." He stared down into Molly's bright green eyes. "Your eyes, they're green. I mean, really green. They're just, well, green." He looked astonished by the brilliance of colour in her eyes.

"I'm upset." The Doctor looked rather confused. "I mean my eyes. They're that colour because I'm upset. It's what they do. Magical you see." She looked at the Doctor looking down at her.

He stroked her face and gently moved his hand behind her ear. She lay her hands flat down on the bed next to her hips and lifted herself up, still gazing into his eyes. He moved closer to her and gently kissed her forehead, his eyes shut tightly and hers the same. As he began to pull back from the kiss Molly leant in and kissed the Doctor. To her amazement the Doctor kissed her back. The hairs on the back of her neck stood erect. The Doctors cheeks blushed a deep crimson. Her right hand lifted up and stroked his cheek as she pulled back from the kiss. Her eyes opened just in time to see his eyes slowly peel open. There was an astonished look upon his face. He blinked confusedly as Molly swung her body around and got to her feet quickly before making for the door. "I really fancy some Strawberry Jam. D'you want anything?" She hoped that some normal conversation might take the edge off of the situation.

"Erm, yeah. Oh, no, wait." His brow furrowed, still looking straight ahead. "I ate the last of it." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry. We could go and get some if you like. Stock up. We're gonna be here for a while," now turning to face her fully.

"Right, erm, you, err, get your shoes on and I'll, yeah, Erm, I'll go and check on Kelly." He was obviously uncomfortable but trying his best to cope with all situations. As molly had been locked in an intense kiss with the Doctor she had realized that the only reason he would have been kissing her was because of grief. People do strange things when they're grieving, Molly should know. That's why she had to get out of the situation. And wouldn't Kelly be hurt if she knew that, only hours after her death, her best friend had made a move on the man she cared deeply for. It was wrong. It was all so very wrong, but it still felt so very right. The Doctor stood up, confused and left the room. He couldn't understand why she had kissed him and tried to act like it didn't happen. Was she testing him? Was he a bad person, not that he was a person to begin with. Had he betrayed Kelly? Everything was all so wrong, but kissing Molly seemed so right. He strode down the stairs, shaking his head in disbelief. As he reached the bottom Molly stepped out of her room and looked down at the Doctor. There was an awkward moment between them as their eyes met, but, much to the Doctors relief, Molly didn't look away. Instead she smiled. The Doctors spirits rose immediately. There was no need in worrying. Well, not about the kiss at least. He slowly turned away from Molly and stepped through the same door he had stepped through before. The door he took Kelly's limp corpse into. Molly's heart sunk once more, knowing that Kelly will have made no improvement. She made her way down the steps and sat on the bottom stair waiting patiently for the Doctor and the bad news that came with him. The Doctor strolled out in front of Molly, a glum look plastered across his face.

"no progress as of yet, but I know we can get her back. Trust me. I'm the Doctor." He smiled warmly at Molly. She had never felt so comforted before. In reply to the Doctors warm smile Molly got to her feet and grabbed the Doctors hand.

"While we're out do you mind if we stock up on marmalade too? It's just that I may have eaten most of it." His face screwed itself up in anticipation of some form of punishment.

"How much is most?" Her face was now stern and unforgiving.

"Erm, all of it?" He said in question of his punishment.

"You and bloody jarred food. You're crazy, seriously crazy. You want to get more teabags while we're at it?" His eyes lit up.

"Ooh, yes please." He breathed in hard through his teeth. "You make a belter of a cuppa." He grinned broadly at Molly, "Come on then." The TARDIS door shut with a bang.

The doctor starred at Kelly as she looked paler than usual, her eyes had developed dark purple rings around them. She didn't even look like her anymore. Her hair gleamed red as a tear rolled down the doctors cheek. He decided to speak to her maybe that would wake her a little.

"Kelly please wake up, sorry, I hate it in films and TV shows when people are talking to graves or people in commas but I feel you can hear me, now I know how Rose felt when I regenerated." He tried to laugh a little but broke down crying. "I know if you were awake you'd slap me and tell me to shut up, you'd slap me and laugh, and I'd give anything for you to punch me. I lost her I'm not loosing you Kelly. I can't, you look so different. I can't see your blue eyes because they're shut tight. I miss you, my suits got crumpled without you to iron it and tell me to shave, and I'm falling apart. Not been anywhere since this happened well me and Molly went shopping. We bought you a Cher CD. Oh please wake up Kels. Dr Rivers? Officer Rivers? Please?"

Molly awoke that morning after all in all about 2 hours sleep. She walked down the sprial staircase to the control room where she normally saw Kelly and the doctor whirling around the TARDIS switching buttons laughing and watching films after they'd been pulling all nighters. The doctor had adjusted Kelly to not sleeping. That morning there was no Kelly and no doctor. It seemed like a ghost ship, The TARDIS wasn't in flight she heard slight sobbing from underneath her feet she pretended she didn't hear it. After the morning before she didn't want anymore slip ups.

"Doctor?" Molly shouted.

"Down here!" He said calmly and solemnly. She ran down to the next floor where the doctor was sat looking at Kelly. Her tubes running in and out of her lifeless body. Molly put her hand over her mouth and sobbed a little at the site of her lifeless best friend. The doctor looked expressionless his long legs slumped in the chair and ran under Kelly's bed. He was holding one red pump belonging to Kelly. He felt he had to stay with her even more out of guilt. He couldn't help thinking about it. He hated himself for it. She was lying practically dead and he was kissing her best friend. He and Kelly were just friends but it was strange.

"How is she doing?" Molly asked holding back sobs.

"Some vital signs but it doesn't look good" He said still expressionless with no tone in his voice.

"How long have you---" the doctor cut her off.

"All night!" He replied.

"Have you ea---" He cut her off again.

"No! sorry mild telepathy, I use it when I'm like this and no thanks I don't want any chips but a cup of tea would be nice if I could keep it down!" He said dryly.

"No, problem" Molly said going toward the kitchen in her cute little pyjamas. They were a creamy blue and barely covered her backside. They had little white clouds and little white sheep on them. With a pink pig with a curly tale on her strappy pyjama top.

She went to the kitchen and flicked the silver kettle in the golden glowing kitchen it could only be described as looking like something out of a sci fi film. The kettle boiled she looked at the mug for a while. One Kelly had bought the doctor for Christmas. She had bought Molly one too they matched. It had a picture of the two of them smiling in a photo booth. It said "Best Friends Forever" she poured the water unattentively. She spilt some on her arm.

"Oh ffff-sugar!" She shouted. She bit her bee stung bottom lip. Her green eyes twinkled against the golden. She hopped around in pain. She could've cried the burn almost brought tears to her eyes. If Kelly was there she probably would've stud on her foot and said

"What? now you're thinking about that pain!" Molly even missed that. She would've given anything for her to stand on her foot now and Kelly wasn't light.

"Burn cream in the cupboard" he shouted again using his telepathy he wasn't in the mood for talking. He came in with some cream and a bandage. He grabbed her arm. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"Stay still" He said holding it and wrapping her wound. He looked down at the pig on her strappy vest top and frowned. "Are you wearing kid's pyjamas?" He asked.

"No they're for adults." She said frowning and looking depressed.

"Are you sure?" He asked smirking. She ignored this and shook her head.

"Kelly would've sorted this for me" Molly said sobbing.

"I know I'm not used to medicine anymore, Kelly did all that" He said wrapping it and pulling out a small little tube of twinkling orbs. He was used to Kelly always pulling bullets out of him and stitching marks alien claws had left. Giving large doses of iodine when he'd been out in the sun too long where there was usually 3 suns. She was used to putting him on a drip of pain killers when he'd done something stupid. He couldn't get the knack of it all again.

"Nano genes" he said waving them over her hand. As he raised his head to look at her Molly turned away. Her arm was now better.

"Thanks we have these at UNIT dangerous little bleeders" She said. He looked up and smiled he managed the biggest smile he'd done all day.

"You're telling me. Rose.." he said cutting off. "She was just like Kelly, that temper, she'd pull me out of anything. Made a killer cuppa' just like her Mum. God I miss Jackie never thought I'd say that either." He said still smiling reminising.

"Do you miss her?" Molly asked.

"Everyday, Kelly sort of took it away we both mourned really, Now i'm going to loose her." her said biting his lip.

"Look i'm pretty busy and i'll do it wrong because I haven't really slept, so could you do me some adrenalin?" He asked because of her chemistry doctarate.

"yeah no problem" Her beautiful green eyes shon in ways Kelly's never could that green spark. Kelly's looked green in certain light but Mollys WERE green. The doctor picked up his mug with he and Kelly on it. He couldn't look into them he didn't want a repeat of yesterday either.

"Kelly bought me this for Christmas, I love it" He said looking and smiling.

"Kelly was always good with Christmas presents, she bought me this key chain once it had us at UNIT on it with an ex boyfriend of mine and her and Jack. We were all in uniform and it had us hugging on it. On the back it said--" The doctor cut her off.

"Don't talk about her like she's gone theres still hope!" He said. "Don't suppose you can use a gun can you?"

"Basic UNIT training, always end up with my shoulder blade nearly ripped off though" She smiled.

"Just checking for the future, she helped me out with all that self defence stuff, She's just so good with that bloody gun,and those brains. God I hate being the only bloody time lord, humans they die, we don't. I just wish Kelly was time lord she could I don't know stay with me till the end." He said punching a wall.

"Did that help?" Molly asked sarcastically.

"Yes." He said plainly.

"Did that hurt?" She then asked.

"Yes, Ow could never do that like Kelly." He said pointing to several wall holes. Molly smirked. His mood seemed to change frequently.

"You should see her room" She said. The doctor sipped his tea and pulled some Branston pickle out of the cupboard and dipped his finger in subconsciously. He laughed a little. "God, Kelly would've stopped me by now. Got me spoon" Molly handed him one.

"Tar" The doctor looked down a green packet of cigarettes and a lighter on the counter. He picked them up. "Always said they'd kill her, why she smoked menthols I'll never know they still stink" He ran his long finger over the shiny packet and smirked. He picked it up and smelt the packet. Molly frowned at him.

"Kelly always smells like unsmoked cigs she doesn't stink like stale smoke, well sometimes she does, but most of the time like minty unsmoked tobacco it's quiet nice" He admitted sighing.

"Yeah sometimes she smelt like a mixture of nice things, like pantene and mens anti persperant." She laughed.

"You're talking about her like she's gone again!" The doctor looked said smiling softly.

"That's because I don't want to get my hopes up, if she doesn't pull through, I've got to tell her Pat!" Molly said. Remembering what Pat was like the doctor smiled.

"She wasn't that bad was Pat, she didn't slap me, quiet good looking too nice b--" Molly cut her off she'd seen him looking in the house.

"Yeah I know" Molly said slurping tea laughing into it. The doctor walked out of the kitchen and up two flights of stairs from 3 floors up the doctor shouted down to Molly.

"Thats another thing, Kelly and her ADHD taught me how to run up 3 flights of stairs without getting out of breath" He said smiling down. He kept trying to look on the bright side.

"Oi, where you going?" Molly shouted up.

"Kelly's room, when she wakes up and realises she's got no kit on she'll want clothes to hand" He shouted. Molly nodded and frowned a little until she realised.

"What do you mean got no kit on?" She shouted up frowning. He looked at her plainly. "Jesus I could have done it!" Molly shouted.

"Oh i've seen it all before." He said laughing. Molly just frowned looked down into her tea and shook her head. "Crazy man" She muttered. She'd heard them both mention stuff like that before but she didn't really want to delve she might have heard something she didn't like. She doubted it slightly as Kelly had only ever been with one man, Jack. Molly on the other hand had, had her fair few.

He entered her green room and saw how different it was it said Kelly all over. With green walls but camo print covers it showed exactly who she was. A woman that was glamorous but preferred wearing boots with metal on them. The doctor could never explain it. Nobody could she was strange. The only person who really understood her was Molly and even she didn't understand too well. Molly had stuck by her through thick and thin. Kelly could look at Molly like she looked at Rose. Like sisters sharing a look of sheer understanding. They could just look at each other and know what each one was thinking. Molly was so worried that Kelly had gone because she couldn't feel that connection anymore. The space in her life for a best friend wasn't whole anymore. That was mainly the reason she had kissed the doctor. An emptiness in her life she needed to fill but not even the doctor could do that. Even in high school they used to make each other best friend cards and paintings. The doctor had heard about Molly way before he met her. She was all Kelly talked about. He knew before he met Molly the two most significant women figures in her life after her Mother, were Molly and Rose. Kelly always talked about hitting Carrie Bradshaw to the doctor. She talked to him about the time, Kelly signed up for the army with UNIT and Molly registered for the intelligence program. Kelly persuaded her base Molly was going to work for wasn't defence like Kelly's. Kelly was in defence and intelligence. Molly was just intelligence she used her brain, on account of them both being genius' with ironically an identical IQ level they were obviously going to wind up on £150,000 a year at 18 and 19. He walked in there was a draw ajar he went to pull it but he couldn't. He pulled the screw driver out of his pocket and when he did something got tangled around the screw driver and his fingers. It was silver and reflected the gold light off its shine against the ajar door. He untangled it. It was Kelly's dog tags she never took them off. He had no idea why. On them they had her name, her date of birth, her section and qualifications at UNIT. He tied the end together by the ball switch and placed it on top of the drawer. It again shined and glittered like it did when it was around her neck. He whirled the screw driver over the draws until it made the buzzing sound and a final pop as it opened. He opened the draw and found pictures and a locket necklet. The pictures were mainly of her and Jack. He picked up the locket he'd never seen it before he knew he shouldn't have been routing through he stuff but he did. He opened the locket. There was a picture of Kelly and Jack inside smiling. He clicked his tongue and thought to himself. "Should I tell him" He spoke to himself "No course you shouldn't he wouldn't care less" But the thought passed his mind. After all he had seen him in the supermarket and he looked busy. Molly also indicated them to hide so Molly wouldn't approve.

Lay up in bed Kelly dreamed a dream. She reminisced most of her life flashed before her was memorable mainly her and Molly growing up together in Manchester. She saw her first day at high school the day she met Molly. Everything came back she remembered the words crystal clearly.

Kelly walked into a big green classroom full of microscopes and computers aged 11. She'd been put straight in year 8.

"Ahh you must be Kelly." The teacher said. Looking at the girl with glasses and a blazer which was obviously three sizes too big and green and white braces. She had a skirt way past her knee when most girls wore their skirts above their knee she refused because she hated wearing them and her tie almost hip length. She had doc martin buckle shoes and a plain brown satchel. She seemed to fit in; in that room it was the special class for the 'gifted' kids. "Right Rivers so you're next to S, Smith, Molly Smith" Kelly smiled sweetly with her little blonde pig tails bouncing on her neck. Molly Smith had beautiful long

chocolate brown hair and sparkly green eyes. She had no braces she sat on the table with a beaker of green liquid. Molly smiled widely at her new partner.

"I've been told to sit here is that ok?" Kelly asked shyly hiding her face.

"Yeah of course it is, I'm Molly" She grinned and held out a hand for her to shake. She was beautiful she had large green eyes and a really sweet face. Kelly smiled someone was nice to her.

"Kelly nice to meet you" She shook her hand but to Kelly's surprise she didn't flynch in pain just grinned.

Kelly remembered the first time they became friends. Molly was sat at a lunch table with a little packed lunch. Kelly walked upto her Molly had her head down eating looking away. She saw some buckle doc. Martins walk upto her with black knee length socks hanging from the top. Molly sat down and crossed her thin long legs she was very tall even at 12 she was around 5,6ft. Kelly was only 4,11ft then. She had on thick black tights in summer with white socks over the top and the same Doc. Martins as Kelly's. She had some little glasses on at the time. When Kelly walked over Molly seemed to lower her head.

"Hello, Molly can I sit here?" Kelly asked smiling bearing her braces. Molly had a fluffy blue lunch box with cheese sandwiches and a milk carton. Kelly had a plain black star trek lunch box. Instead of food inside was mainly inhalers and medicines.

"Oh hello, Kelly" She grinned widely and moved the seat so she could sit down. From that moment on they sat together everyday at lunch. Kelly remembered that. She also remembered all the bullys picking on her and Molly. She remembered the first time somebody pushed her and called her a 'nerd' and the time Molly stepped in and shouted. Kelly remembered them saying 'best friends forever' to each other. She remembered the first time she went round to Molly's for tea and they had pizza but with no garlic because of Kelly's allergies. The dream seemed so real she could even smell the pizza and the new plastic of her lunch box opening. She remembered all the weekend they spent together watching tele and eating pop corn. Usually sci-fi's as they both had love for science. She remembered how different they were as children. The first time they both decided to dress a little differently because they didn't want to be sheep. The dream must've been real Kelly thought. It was so vivid. She could feel Molly's hand against hers running away from bullies. She could taste all the popcorn they used to eat.

She remembered they time they went to the fair and smelt the candy floss, Molly got a bright blue one and bright blue slush puppy. Kelly bought red ones, with a big sugar dummy. She could remember the day Rose came for tea and Molly was there and Molly thought Rose talked like somebody out of Eastenders and Rose thought Molly sounded like someone out of Coronation St. When Kelly couldn't see either. She remembered Molly being there at Kelly's 16th with the usual gang a few of them alot older because they were doing there PHD's at 16. She remembered people not understanding why they were such good friends because they were so different but thats what made them the terrible two. She remembered the weeks at uni and the flat they shared together. Molly's room was all sparkly blue and Kelly's was khaki green. She remembered how they cried together over old boyfriends. How Molly pulled her through she always kept her true. The truth is Kelly wouldn't have coped through everything and she wouldn't have become the character she was if Molly wasn't there along the way. Molly was a part of Kelly. They came in two like Morecombe and Wise or shoes. People wouldn't see one without the other. She remembered walking into UNIT on there first day and there Mums taking pictures. She remembered walking in the lab and telling Molly all about Jack and Molly telling Kelly that she liked her brother Charlie and Kelly saying it was ok and she was allowed to see him. They were like conjoined twins joined at the hip. Molly was always the calm collected one with girly tendencies she came from a really nice family and had a big patience. Even though Molly was so different to Kelly they went together. Everyone called them 'the terrible two' on account of they could be terrible playing tricks on people at work or flirting with various members of staff and setting each other up with them. Kelly's thoughts of Molly made her want to open her eyes. She wanted to wake up and tell Molly she loved her but she couldn't.

The doctor again in the morning sat by Kelly's bed. Molly awoke to find a note with squiggly hand writing. It said only a few word.

"Kellys, got some signs back, Yay,

Doctor" Molly laughed and got out of bed. She was always an early waker.

The doctor was in the kitchen frying something later that day and grinning gingerly.

"She's gonna' be ok!" The doctor said smiling. Molly smelt something and nearly heaved.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Making a bacon butty" He grinned.

"Not for me i'm a veggie." She said laughing.

"Oh I know forgot sorry. Making you toast" He smiled.

"Are you sure they're not kid's pyjamas?" He smirked again.

"Yes" She said gasping.

"Sorry used to seeing Kelly in silly see through leopard print things she insists on sleeping in." He waved the spatula in the air.

"Eggy toast?" She asked grinning cutely.

"Yeah, first time ever" He said. Molly knew why, Kelly had a terrible allergy to eggs even the smell would make her heave. That was one advantage of Kelly being ill.

"Kellys allergies?"

"What else?" the doctor asked still smiling. "I'm just so happy" He said his voice getting higher.

"Good i've not seen you smile for days." She said.

"Oh come here you." He said spinning her around she laughed loudly.

"Crazy man" She walked out and went to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She decided to clean. It's how she always coped when she was worried. She hoovered and cleaned the bathroom.

"Thanks Kelly normally..." He cut himself off.

"You know lets try not to talk about it today." He said.

He went downstairs to see her that day. She looked so damaged her eyes started getting purple. He was so depressed. He kissed her forehead gently. When he did he was sure he saw a flicker of her fingers.

"Molly, Molly!" He shouted. Molly came running loudly.

"She just moved" He said in a high pitched voice.

"Really?" Molly smiled.

"Not a big movement just a little hand flicker but she moved" He started dancing and decided to put on the steps CD see if it would maybe bring her out a little.

"Oh god, put that on she might stay asleep" Molly said laughing.

On the second floor Molly and the doctor were deep in conversation for the first time in days. They'd been so depressed they only had time to eat, sleep and watch Kelly. Molly had cheered up alot and was dancing round to steps. The doctor commented on how much of a better dancer she was than Kelly who was clearly awful.

Kelly's machine started to bleep loudly. The doctor grinned.

"That adrenelin ready?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah" She passed it him and giggled. They anticipated it, her hand flickered. The doctor started dancing.

"Come on, Kels!" he shouted. She sat up and breathed heavily as the doctor removed her apparatus. Her blue eyes shon wide open.

"Oh fuck me!" She shouted. Molly and the doctor laughed. "Jesus I need a fag and something rhyming with the word fag." She laughed.

"Kelly" The two rushed over to cuddle her. She gave the doctor and Molly a huge kiss on the cheek. "I love you two!" She shouted. The doctor and Molly started sobbing.

"It's been so hard" Molly said.

"Now stop crying mard arse!" She said hugging the doctor and then Molly with the sheet around her. "Now cigarette me for fuck sake" She giggled and the doctor handed her a lighter and the fags.

"Don't mind me smoking in the TARDIS?" She asked.

"Not now" The doctor said laughing. She lit up puffed and smiled. "Hmmm" she said. She went to get out of the bed and shouted "Ow"

"Oi, rest!" the doctor ordered.

"That doctors orders?" She asked.

"The very best" Molly said grinning. "You're well cute you Mols!" Kelly said looked down the sheet and pausing.

"Erm why am I naked?" She asked.

"Sorry had to for the tubes" The doctor said emmbarresdly scratching the back of his neck.

"Any excuse?" Kelly said laughing and puffing. The two stood around looking at her.

"What you standing around for get the kettle on!" She shouted Winking clicking her tongue and raising her eyebrows. They both giggled loudly and the doctor stood to attention.

"Yes ma'm" He said laughing. Molly passed Kelly her green vest top and some shorts. She stood up undressed and looked down.

"Jesus somebody get me a bra?" She said. Molly jokingly threw her the sheet.

"Oi the cheek" she said laughing. She got back in the bed and the doctor entered with eggy toast for Molly and a bacon butty with three cups of tea.

"Oh yes" She said grabbing the tea. The doctor bit into the sandwich like a gannit.

"That a bacon butty?" Kelly asked licking her lips and went to grab the other.

"No!, liquidised food for now" Kelly rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Someone liquidise me a rogan josh then with popadoms and a naan" Kelly laughed.

The doctor had his mouthful. He shoved the butty down and Kelly and Molly looked at him in disgust.

"Sexy!" Kelly said sarcastically.

"yeah" Molly said rolling her eyes. Kelly pulled the sheet over her and layed down and tried to brush her hair and grabbed her tooth brush and a bowl she couldn't move too well for a few more days.

Later on the doctor and Molly handed her the Steps and the Cher CD they were wrapped in camouflage paper with a sparkly bow she loved.

"Wow, Steps my guilty pleasure!" She said grinning.

"Oh that's not your only guilty pleasure" The doctor said slurping his tea and Molly put her head in her hands and laughed.

"Bad man" Kelly slapped his wrists she was Kelly again. Later on they brought her a TV and a bell to ring. The doctor put on the CD and cringed.

"Flippin' 'eck you're sick" He said.

"It's not that bad" Molly said giggling.

"Oi, I grew up to this!" Kelly said.

"yeah and the spice girls" He cringed more. She laughed.

"Shut up, you grew up before music was invented mate" Molly said. Kelly cackled

"Oh back to bullying the doctor then are we?" he asked.

"People who talk in third person are compensating for something." Kelly said laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes" He said. "God women!" he said walking out Molly stayed.

"So hows stuff been?" Kelly asked.

"Quiet." Molly said.

"Got time with the doctor though, didn't you?" She smiled. "Find out how great he is?" She asked.

"Err yeah been worried though." Molly said awkwardly remembering the kiss but if Kelly had known she wouldn't have minded it happens. She knew that. It was best if she didn't know. Molly wondered if she knew deep down. Kelly always knew how stunning Molly was. Kelly grabbed Molly's hand.

"Look I had a dream well I had two, but in one I remembered everything from when we were kids it was weird. Like it flashed before me, realised that you've always been there and you're fantastic. You need to know that in case one day I snuff it and don't come back!" Kelly laughed.

"Don't talk like that" Molly said.

"Well its true, you need to know" Kelly smiled and hugged Molly.

Molly smiled. She started to dance and so did Kelly in the bed laughing with an ash tray on her knee.

Molly was in the kitchen when she heard the bell ring.

"Who the hell gave her that bell?" The doctor shouted down. He ran down the stairs in his little pumps that Kelly and Molly adored.

"Yes your heigness" The doctor said raising an eyebrow.

"Just wanted a cuddle?" She said giggling and grinning sillily. He hugged her tight.

"I missed you" He said smiling.

"I know missed you too." She said.

"Did Molly tell you I saw you two telling me it wasn't time to go. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you guys." She smiled and he frowned.

"Yeah she told me, well it was her idea to hook you up to the TARDIS. It was all her really. I find that a bit weird coming from you anyway. The skeptic" He said.

"Yeah well maybe I've become a bit more spiritual now, being dead really made me close my eyes and see. If you pardon the pun" She said.

"I don't it was terrible" He laughed.

"Kelly I've died nearly 100 times but Whats it like being dead?" he asked.

"Like back packing with a group of Belguns in Brighton. What do you think it was like?" She laughed. The doctor nearly fell about.

"God your sense of humour, terrible but I love it." Kelly paused and pulled his collar and the button holes of his suit.

"Molly ironed this then" She said smiling.

"How did you get me?" He asked.

"Because our Mols has done a good job.." She said pulling at the inbetween of the button holes. "Ironed in-between the button holes, anything you iron looks like something out of the beano" She smiled.

He dug some videos out of a draw and plonked them on her knee.

"Which one do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Charlie and the chocolate factory" She smiled.

"You child, but fantastic film" He grinned. Molly came down and grabbed a chair.

"I heard wonka music?" She grinned.

"Mol's are those kids' pyjamas?" Kelly asked.

"No" She said covering herself offendidly. "Oh" Kelly said shaking her head. Then she realised she blinked and gasped loudly.

"Hang on those were the pyjamas you had when we were kids!" She shouted realising.

"I knew it!" The doctor said clicking his fingers and pointing.

"No they're just similar but they're different" Molly said hiding herself with the blanket as Kelly and the doctor sniggered.

They all sat on the end of Kelly's bed and didn't use the chair all cuddled up with a blanket. Molly and Kelly later on were singing the umpa lumpa songs of by heart. They also watched rocky horror picture show. Kelly and Molly knew that off by heart. They could say it all word for word and sang it all. Molly did alot of Janet bits with her sweet voice and Kelly raised her pitch and did a silly Columbia impression.

Later that day Kelly's temperature rose dramtically.

"Ot Oh!" the doctor ran downstairs.

"What?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"You seem to have the flu" Molly said checking her head.

"Oh crums" Kelly said.

"It shouldn't be too bad!" Molly said.

"yeah but my defences are down, it could kill me." The doctor nodded.

"Right this is because you've not been resting" Molly said.

"Total bed rest MRS" The doctor shouted. Kelly hit her head against the head board on purpose.

"I hate this, I need to punch something" Both the doctor and Molly moved back a punch off Kelly wasn't too good. "Not you don't worry, I just hate being sat here doing nothing, I need to take a shower, I need to watch tele, I need to kick alien but, I need a pub" She said laughing.

"You need rest" Molly said firmly.

"Well a curry should be okay now I suppose!" The doctor looked at Molly. Kelly grinned the way a child would after being given alot of sweets. The doctor was glad to see her smile like that. "And a naan bread and maybe a bacon butty if you're good" He pointed. She nodded as if to say she would be.

The doctor walked in the kitchen Molly followed to help. She started peircing the film and started microwaving it. She stood there looking at the doctor worrying about Kelly's flu.

"Look she'll be ok" The doctor said.

He entered the room with the curry on a tray smiling with a big glass of milk. She was taking her anti-histmeen at the time. After she had she smiled. Her hands began to clap immaturely.

"God I love you" She shouted joking.

"Yeah you do ." Molly said. She sat there in bed in her leopard print dressing gown. It was silky and tied in the middle. The light reflected it. It had so obviously been a Christmas present of Jackie but never the less she loved it. It was a little too skimpy but she didn't really care the doctor was used to it by now. He was like her best friend and she'd been changed in front of male best friends before. Molly and the doctor were the main things in her life now. She loved them both so much. She'd known Molly since she was a child and she felt like she'd known the doctor for years but the truth was they'd only known each other about six months. Kelly couldn't finish all the curry on acount of her stomach shrinking so much.

"Gotta' stretch this stomach again, I gotta' eat all of that!" She said. The doctor laughed.

"Gannit!" He said pulling a growly looking face. Molly rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. The doctor came and sat on the end of the bed and sat Kelly up and hugged him from the side. He wriggled smiling.

"Let go you nutcase" She smiled childishly.

"So hows stuff been while i'm gone? With Molly and that?" He froze and turned his head.

"Err, yeah fine" He said peircing his two lips together. Kelly knew deep down exactly what had happened. It happened with her and the doctor. Hormones run wild and after all he was good looking and amazing. Kelly coughed the doctor was sure she knew too.

"No problems then?" She asked.

"Of course there was bloody problems, you were dead! Not looked after myself either, without you reminding me to shave and change my shirt." He said looking at her.

"I know you've had that shirt on since that day" She said smiling.

"Well i've not slept!" He said pulling his beige collar.

"I can see that. Do me a favour?" She asked. He looked at her he knew what was coming next she'd make him sleep.

"Go and have a nap!" She said.

"Ok" He didn't though he wasn't going to sleep until she was fully recovered. He walked out the room and as he went out of the TARDIS she was sleeping. She was obviously un well she didn't fall asleep that fast normally.

Molly and the doctor were in the control room and Kelly was sleeping downstairs still hooked up to the TARDIS. Molly's eyes looked worried against the blue TARDIS light which meant it was stationary and not in flight. Her eyes looked almost blue against it so did the doctors. Her straight white teeth tucked into her bottom lip.

"Come on, whats up?" He said looking at her slumping down and sighing breaking silence.

"What?" Molly asked. His question caught her off guard.

"You bite your lip when you're worried about something" He said, looking down at his tie.

"How did you notice that?" Her eyes peered out from under her fringe.

He took a deep breath in through his teeth."Well..." He said pausing high pitchedly. "Brain as big as mine can't miss it" He said completely unfazed by what he was saying.

"I'm just.." She paused to take a deep breath. "You're not going to tell Kelly about that kiss are you?" He pursed his lips together blowing out air.

"No, basically" His eyes glanced up from his shiny blue tie. She sighed a sigh of relief. "I don't think she'd care but, theres no point" he said. She smiled.

"Oh thank god" She shouted sighing again.

"Were you worried?" He asked, curiously.

"Yeah" she said dryly. She smiled at him and look away as she made for the door. "Oh, by the way, I'm not ironing that tie, you'll have to do it yourself."

The Doctors jaw dropped. "But, that's not fair, Kelly'll kill me. It's a mess." He said looking like a lost little boy.

"I hope the TARDIS doubles as a graveyard then." She waved cheekily at him before ascending the stairs.

Kelly awoke and lit up a cigarette. She puffed on it and pulled at her hair and let out a little growl. The doctor and Molly were still in the control room eating ice lollys.

"Did you just hear Kelly?" The doctor asked as he heard her little noise. Molly looked at the doctor her eyes wide again biting her lip. He ran down to the control room.

"Hey you should have shouted me!" The doctor said trying to help lie back down.

"Why?" She seemed to snap. He pulled away and looked back at her. She had anger in her eyes. Molly came running down at that point and the doctor threw her a worried look. "Problem?" Kelly asked nastily.

"Erm, No fine" The doctor said smiling politely.

"Well you can leave then!" She said drawing on her cigarette.

"Err yeah, Kelly are you ok?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She snapped at him.

"Well the fact I've just come down to see you and you're snapping at me" He said dryly. Molly jumped in looking worried.

"Actually I think it would be best if you left. You want me to go too?" Molly looked sympathetically at her best friend. Kelly looked back at Molly and smiled warmly.

"No Moo. In fact I'd enjoy the company." Kellys head tilted to the side as she scrunched her nose up in a childlike smile. The Doctor and Molly looked at each other in disbelief. He mouthed the word "moo" at her in question of its meaning. At this she quickly turned toward Kelly and began to make her way over to the bed.

"Go on then. Move it. Kelly's fine." He raised his head and left the room with haste. As he exited the room Kelly muttered an obscenity under her breath, which the Doctor, of course, heard. He turned to look at Kelly. She looked away from him and said to Molly,

"How bout some music then?" She chirpped. Molly became very suspicious at this point.

"Err, yeah. How bout some STEPS?" She got up and walked over to the CD player.

"No, they suck. How about some Cher." She slipped Molly a sly look.

"Which one?"

"Walkin' in Memphis!!" She grinned broadly and slammed her hands down onto the bed at either side of her legs, excitedly.

"Shouldda known." Molly smiled sweetly and offered her hand to Kelly. "You think your two left feet can handle a dance with me?" Kelly giggled. It was a rare but sweet sound. "Well they are MY two left feet so they can handle anything." She smiled cheekily and grabbed Molly's hand, pulling herself to her feet. They began to sway slowly as Kelly used Molly to lean on. "You can stand on my feet too if you like?" Kelly hit her playfully on the arm.

"Oi, I'm not that bad yet. Not even death can slow me down that much." She looked up into Mollys eyes. Molly was always a lot taller than her, so she was used to staring up at her.

"What happened?" Molly's face was stern.

"I don't know what you mean, I hav..." Molly interrupted.

"You changed, after the fit you changed, you're not yourself. And you know it." She pursed her lips and tilted her head.

"Fit? What do you mean? Look, maybe I'm seeing things from a different angle now. You only live twice right?" She stopped dancing at that point and pulled away from Molly. She stood staring into her green eyes she stood there on the TARDIS floor barefooted wearing tiny little khaki coloured shorts and a khaki vest top with the words UNIT emblazedened on the front in big darker green letters. Her shorts had the small UNIT emblem with the planet and wings on the bottom of the left leg.

"You had a fit before, while you were resting. Since you've come round you've been nothing but unpleasent to the doctor." She said biting her bottom lip again. Unbeknown to the both of them the doctor was stood at the top of the stairs hearing everything Kelly was saying.

"Well, I don't know I just, I know" She paused. She walked back to the bed as her back was hurting and she lay down. "I just don't trust him, I know" She said. Molly's face went stern and pale. She pushed her glasses up onto the frame of her nose. The doctor hearing this went back upto the stairs and to the bathroom he used most often.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked. Kelly rolled her eyes and sighed as she sat on the bed next to a get well soon teddy the doctor and Molly had also bought at tescos pushing the bill to £408. Molly still stood dead still where she was already standing.

"You know!" She said. "I know you know that I know!" She smiled slightly.

"You don't hate me?" Molly asked again biting her lip.

"Of course not" She said dryly. She lifted her head and smiled her blue eyes fixed on the parting of Molly's brunette hair as Molly could not look her in the eyes.

"So you overheard then?" She asked.

"No, I saw it." Kelly said blinking she tucked her bottom lip into her mouth.

"What you were still ill?" Molly said.

"No I had a dream you and the doctor came to me but that wasn't the only dream" Molly looked at Kelly confused and had to walk out of the room and up the staircase.

The doctor looked in the mirror and rubbed his forehead. At this point he had taken his shirt off because he was burning up mainly out of guilt. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He ran the silver tap and splashed his face shaking his head and grabbing his chin. He looked in the mirror again. "Stupid man" He said talking to himself. He pushed his head against the mirror and sighed heavily. The door pushed open, he looked round.

"Molly, i'm in here!" He shouted through, it wasn't Molly it was Kelly.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I still need to use the toilet, doctor, being in a coma doesn't mean I don't need to wee." She said rolling her eyes. He went to grab her arm.

"Get off me!" She shouted. He moved his hand.

"You know don't you?" She stood against the towel rail because of her weakness.

"Yep" She said holding on acting like she wasn't holding to support herself which quiet clearly she was.

"You need to sit down." He said sitting her down and putting the toilet seat down so she could sit. She sighed she didn't want him helping her but she clearly needed it because she let him and when Kelly was being stubborn he would have normally got a smack in the jaw. He kneeled down to her level and pulled the screw driver out of his trouser pockets. He pressed the button and shon the blue light in her eyes making them sparkle into an almost green colour.

"You're still not better its going to take weeks." He went to stroke the side of her face. She pulled his hand down.

"So you're gonna' be stubborn then? When you clearly need looking after." He said being just as stubborn

"Why should I not be? You answer me that question and i'll answer yours." She said looking at him and pushing her lips to the side of her face like she did when she was angry.

"You should you have every right don't you think I feel terrible?" He asked. He was the one who sent her the dream by accident because of his overwhelming sense of guilt.

"Yeah you do, but if you would have told me I wouldn't have cared, It doesn't matter it happens it happened to us, more than that but I just" She paused. "If you had've told me!" She said sighing. His right eye welled up and he leaned forward and closed his eyes so did Kelly. His lips lightly touched hers and she pulled away and opened her eyes his were still closed. He opened them and frowned.

"You're unbeliveable." She said walking out but before she did.

"Oh and put your shirt on!" She said before limping out of the door. She tottered down the stairs in a huff, causing Molly to become curious about the situation with the Doctor. Molly slowly crept into the bathroom, the door was still wide open. The Doctor was sat on the edge of the toilet with his head in his hands. "Come to shout too?" He didn't look at her. "Well, actually," the doctor cut her off abruptly.

"No, go on Molly you have a go too, by all means. Save her life and this is the thanks she's so bloody stubborn. WHAT?" he lifted his head quickly, shot Molly a dirty look and replaced his head in his hands once more. Molly's face was full of disgust. "You know what, I came here to make sure you were okay and to apologise. But you know what Kelly was right, you really are a wanker." Molly turned and walked down the stairs shouting up to the Doctor. "Hope you don't mind, I'm takin us for a ride... I fancy Egypt!" She stormed down the stairs and made her way to the control station. She yanked the vortex wheel and pulled the dimension lever, and she was off. "Molly! You don't even know how to." The Doctor screamed running down the stairs, still shirtless. Kelly ran up the stairs to see what was going on. The three of them looked at each other as Molly turned and stalked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor gazed at Kelly and she gazed back.

The doctor ran to the nearest window in the control room.

"Well obviously knows where she is going!" He said sighing.

"Well doctor, her first time flying the TARDIS and she got it right unlike somebody I know!" Kelly rolled her eyes he looked at her then lowered his head. He looked up again.

"Why are you running upstairs in your condition!" He said.

"I was dead. I'm not pregnant!" She shouted.

"Thank god, you're talking like it was nothing." He rolled his eyes and smirked a little trying to cheer her up. Her knees gave way and he ran over and grabbed her and walked her over to the chair.

"Stay still!" He shouted. He moved her legs onto his lap and sat down.

"Just stop it!" She shouted nearly crying. He looked over at her. She sat up bearing her teeth deeply breathing. She grabbed her hair and screamed a little.

"My best friend has just gone onto a foreign planet with no idea where she is going, if you loose her i'll break every bone in your little alien body!" She said practically growling. He looked at her shocked. He'd seen her like that plenty of times but she'd never shown aggression to him like that before. She'd never threatened him, not in that manner. She'd always been pleasent. She had never threatened a good friend before.

"Well go for it, I don't care you can but you need to stop being such a stubborn little child, I'm not Jack you can't boss me around!" He said moving her legs. He wouldn't get angry back. He couldn't be angry with her. She sat and cried into her hands. He still stood there shirtless. She looked shocked he'd mentioned Jack.

"I'm sorry I can't believe I just said that you know I'd never hurt you"

"You're upset. I didn't mean to mention Jack like that either" He said. She ran over and hugged him she couldn't be cruel anymore. "Silly girl!" He said kissing her forehead and he had to bend down to do that.

"Ew boy germs!" She said prettending to be a child.

"Ew girl germs" He said back and cuddled her tighter. He went serious for a minute. "Now promise me you'll rest?" He asked.

"Only if I get 8 cuddles a day of you and Molly!" She said grinning.

"Each?" She seemed to contemplate.

"No 5 of you 3 of Mols, you need to be nice to me!" She said.

"Ok make it 8 each actually" He said still cuddling her. At that point Molly burst through the door looking hot and bothered.

"THAT PLACE IS WEIRD!" She shouted "I THOUGHT IT WAS THE COUNTRY" She shouted. The doctor and Kelly looked at each other and laughed still hugging. Molly smiled.

"All better?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." The doctor smirked and opened an arm for her to come cuddle. "Erm No thanks, PITS" She shouted jokingly. "I still want an apology though. Don't think I'm letting you off." Her eyes narrowed. She clenched her jaw as she looked at the Doctor, aprehensively.

A few days later after alot of rest and Kelly getting sick of it all. Her flu had gone and the doctor came down with an old beaten wheel chair.

"The amount of regenerations i've had in this baby" he said smacking the seat.

"No I need to walk" She said.

"You won't be used to it get in" Molly and the doctor pushed her in the chair out of the bed and struggled with her up the stairs. Up the stairs Kelly noticed a beautifully wrapped package. It said Kelly on it, it was large.

"More presents?" She asked.

"Oh yeah" The doctor smirked. She sat in her weelchair ripping the paper off. Inside were some beautiful boots just like Molly's. They were big with buckles and a metal heel similar to some others she owned but these were identical to Molly's.

"Oh my god" She said smiling.

"I got you a twin pair because I know you love them" Molly said grinning. She kissed Molly and smiled and put them on her barefeet. The doctor also gave her something.

"Another?" She asked.

"This is from me!" The paper was scruffy and wasn't as nice as Molly's wrapped he'd obviously wrapped it. She ripped the paper open he knew he so well he knew she'd love it. Inside was a small childrens sized T on account of Kelly only being little and even the small sizes were big but they fit around her bust at least. The T was blue and exactly the same as a poster she saw in a friends office. It had clouds and sky with a UFO hovering. It said in big black letters 'I want to believe'.

"Oh my god, I love it" She giggled and clapped. "I'm going to look odd, in a leaopard print dressing gown, new rocks and this T though, but I don't care I look odd anyway" She laughed and stuck it on. She sighed a little and said. "Forget this" and Jumped out of the chair. "Kelly!" Molly sighed.

"You try and stop her" The doctor said watching her enjoy her recovery. The boots clanked on the floor. She was almost skipping until she got cramp and had to get back in the chair.

That night Molly was asleep early because of all the excitement. This was one of the features that made her adorable. The doctor was messing around fixing the TARDIS and Kelly came down the staircase dressed and looking better. She'd had her much anticipated shower and used most of the hot water and she'd made an effort with herself there was no excuse for scruffiness. Her hair was tumbling down her shoulders and straight. Very straight. Her fringe had been straightened and was dangiling in her blue eyes just passed her eyelashes. She didn't have her thick black framed glasses on and she had painted brown eye lids and lips. She wanted to look healthier but she still didn't look herself. For the first time ever Kelly looked frail. She didn't seem it though. She was running around over doing it. She'd eaten tons and started to get a little more weight she so desperatly needed to put back on. The doctor heard her new boots clinking on the golden staircase. He looked round.

"Hey don't over do it, come here?" He ran up and helped her down.

"Jesus will you just stop fussing. Look at me I'm strong again" She indicated with her hands waving them about.

"Not yet you're not" She went to walk but the doctor threw her over his shoulders.

"Oi" she shouted.

"Shut up these stairs are awkward" He said avoiding her kicking. He placed her down and made her sit.

"I wanted to help?" She said.

"Well help by staying still" He gave her a soft smile and sat beside her. Her brushed her red hair behind one ear and stroked the side of her face.

"You're still not you" He said sighing. "I think you've tired Molly out" He laughed.

"I always do" They whispered a little as the slightest noise woke Molly up she was a light sleeper. The doctor couldn't help it he reached out and cuddled her.

"I've never seen you that weak" He said.

"You never will again" She leaned back her back was hurting but she would never tell. The doctor could tell. He handed her some paracetamol.

"I'm fine" She said.

"Please?" She took two and sat back. "Sometimes I think you like pain what with all the peircings and tattoos" He laughed. "You just look so different!" He said.

"I know, it's going to take a while" She said.

"You terrified me you know?" He said.

"I couldn't cope" He said.

"So you missed me then didn't think you would, thought you'd just move on" Kelly said sighing she knew what he was like.

"No, why do you think I sent you that dream?" He asked smiling.

"You sent it me?" She asked beaming away.

"Duh, yeah. Not the Molly bit though, you told it me in every detail and I couldn't have possible sent you that, Maybe she did out of worry and love." He said. He held her little hand in his looking at her palm and her bright green half bitten nails. He looked at one thumb.

"Whys this thumb so soft compared to the other?" He asked confused.

"Oh erm I still suck my thumb" She said embarresdly.

"Oh yeah, i've seen you do it, it's a comfort thing you and that reindeer" He said. Reindeer was a tatty old teddy with limbs hanging off left right and centre she'd had him years. She used it as a comfort blanket. On every picture of her childhood reindeer was there.

"I can make him new you know?" He asked.

"I don't want him new I like him tatty." She stook her thumb in her mouth now he knew there was no pointing hiding it.

"How old are you?" He asked laughing.

"19" She laughed with her thumb still in her mouth.

"Well I'm 900 and the lion kings my favourite film" Kelly laughed loudly. She sat and looked sad she burst out crying. It was the first time she'd reacted to what had happened.

"Hey? Whats up?" He asked.

"I died!" She said still crying.

"Yeah but you're here now, alive and kicking literally." He said rubbing his knee where she had lashed out when he grabbed her. He smiled widely.

"I thought I'd lost you for a while!" He said. She was still sobbing now into his shoulder. She always said she didn't cry but that was such a lie she was always crying recently. Every week nearly. Maybe it was hormones. Maybe it was the fact she didn't know what was going on in her life. She didn't exactly live ordinarily. She loved the travelling she always wanted to be an astronaught but she could never run and she had asthma. She always wanted to touch the stars and now she did on a regular basis. The doctor had always said if he could get one when it was dying she could have it. He giggled a little.

"At least I found out a little more about you. I mean steps?" He asked laughing and his voice getting higher.

"Yeah steps!" She punched him slightly in the arm. He jumped on the seat next to her.

"Budge up" He said. She smiled and pulled the pillow that he slept on closer to her chest. He put his arm around her and tugged her closer.

"Listen you fool, I wouldn't let you die, Never say Never but when I can do something about it, I will" He looked at her and grinned. He had dust in his hair from when he had looked under somewhere to fix the TARDIS. She ruffled it to get the dust out. It made her cough.

"Kelly, stop it you need to be careful around dust for a few more days" He said grabbing her wrist. She squirmed it hurt. He let go immediatly realising he was hurting her. "Oh god Kelly, I'm sorry I keep forgetting how frail you are." He said. When he said it he didn't see tough act Kelly. He didn't see "All guns blazin, action hero" As Molly called her. He saw a young girl who had brains, a difficult past and had to learn how to look after herself. He remembered all the storeys of her being bullied in high school. He remembered about her telling him the time she nearly tried to kill herself before she learnt how to look after herself. She was just an 19 year old girl who seemed to have no care in the world but had plenty.

"I'm not frail" She refused.

"Well the fact that I only grabbed your little wrist lightly and it's left a huge red mark tells me that you are." He said holding it in the air and running the screw driver over it. She stroked the side of his face and ran her knuckle against his stubble.

"God, you can't look after yourself without me can you?" She said indicating he needed a shave a good one.

"Oh get lost" He said laughing and pulling her hand away without hurting her. Kelly lay down with her legs on the doctors knee she didn't realise but she was falling asleep on his bed too. Her head hit the pillow she'd put down. It was surprisingly comfy. The doctor moved her legs slightly and went upstairs to get her duvet. He went into her room. It was a huge pile of green. It was tidy but the bed was unmade. He pulled the duvet off and went down to see her. She didn't realise but she was fully asleep now. The doctor placed the duvet over her and plumped his little white pillow under her head. Kelly spoke in her sleep often.

"Night, doctor, thank you" She said. He smiled and looked at how delicate she looked something she never did. He brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her softly on the lips. He never did this he always felt he shouldn't but he couldn't stop himself. It was a friendly kiss nothing inapropriate. The way a friend would kiss another friend good night. He pulled away and she smiled a little subconciosly as he did.

Kelly woke up curled up in a ball on the chair. It was only early as Molly wasn't awake yet. The doctor was stood at the control room flicking buttons. Kelly moved and yawned.

"Hello" He said looking at her and smiling. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yeah great" Of course she was lying she felt like crap and she'd fallen asleep in her resting clothes which often she used as PJs so it didn't matter. .

"Tea?" He asked.

"Yeah" She smiled. He came with a cup already.

"See I know you!" He said laughing.

"Yeah you do, So where we off?" The doctor frowned looking at her.

"Nowhere, you've got a few more days yet the screw driver said you weren't doing to good." He said.

"That bloody screw driver, I'd snap it in half if it wasn't so handy, and of course not the last in existence my blasters better" Kelly said laughing. "I feel fine, look at me fine"

"Harriett Jones said that, and you don't look fine." He said handing her the tea. She jokingly scowled. Molly came down at that point.

"You better not have been up all night?" Was the first thing Molly said.

"I wouldn't let her do that she nicked my chair" He said. Molly was going to the kitchen Kelly knew what she wanted.

"Here you can have mine, this ones skimmed!" She handed it her.

"Charming!" The doctor said.

"Please can we go somewhere?" Kelly asked. Molly looked at the doctor and the doctor looked at Molly. Then they looked at Kelly.

"Well, I suppose, jupiter amusement park, but no huge rides!" The doctor warned.

"Yay" Kelly jumped.

"I'll go get changed" She shouted dragging Molly with her.

"Oh great going to be waiting an hour for these two again" He sighed to himself.


End file.
